The Girl Who Cried Dipper?
by Bonnie759
Summary: This is a story about a normal blonde girl named Pacifica she meets a boy who seem's different than the other boy's. He slowly changes Pacifica's life upside down once his secret is revealed to her. Not only that but this secret of his wont allow Dipper to how you say control himself. It's only a matter of time before "They" show up to kill Dipper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new kid in school

It was finally 8:15 and High school started Pacifica was just reading a book and not paying any attention around her. Her partner was another story his name was Gideon a small boy who's half the size as the 5 foot 3 Pacifica Northwest.

"What y'all reading there?" Gideon said with and annoyed tone. Pacifica just ignored him until the teacher came into the classroom. "Hello class my name is Kaitlin but you can call me Ms.K" She said with a smile. She then cleared her throat to speak again. "We have two new students this year class so I want you to welcome them with open arms."

As she said that two kids one of them the same height as Pacifica as for the other he was taller than the two. The brown hair brunette introduced herself, "Hi my names Mabel nice to meet you all!" Mabel said with a smile the boy beside her just waved at the class.

Mabel elbows the boy and he finally spoke, "Hey the names Dipper were the pine's twins." Dipper said hugging his sister. Ms.K just smiled and said, "Ok you two you can go sit in your desks and the class will begin. The two twins nodded and left to their seats.

Mabel was sitting next to two girls on was a big musically one with a manly voice and the other with a sweet voice and a green stripped shirt with black glasses and Asian. Dipper however had to sit next to a blonde girl who had her hood on the whole time reading a book.

Ms.K then spoke to break the silence, "OK class today we are going to learn about monster hunting." The whole class cheered even Pacifica as for Dipper he had a different reaction one that looked like he saw a ghost if you catch my drift.

Inside the GYM:

The entire boy's were playing basketball, Flirting with girls, or just hanging out. As for the girls they stayed inside and either watched the boy's play basketball or trying to get them to flirt with the girls. Dipper was just playing basketball but since he didn't know anyone there he just shot some hoops.

All the girls seem to focus on Dipper than they are to the other boy's. All the girls did was just watch him as he shot a hoop and made it in. One of the girls decided to go and talk to him and when she got close to him she coughed to get his attention.

Dipper just looked at her for a few moments and continued to shoot the basket. "So…um why aren't you flirting with us girls?" The girl said with a little blush of embarrassment of what she just said. Dipper just chuckled and said, "Not everyone is what you think." Dipper responded to her question.

One of the other boys saw this and started to walk toward them. "Hey is he bothering you cutie." The boy said which made the girl blush a bit. She then started to form and idea in her head and responded, "Yes he is can you teach him a lesson for me please." She said with puppy eyes and the boy quickly tackled Dipper and pinned him to the ground.

The boy just smiled as he rose his fist about to punch Dipper until he saw that Dippers eyes changed from the color brown into a Golden yellow color the boy quickly backed off and ran screaming "MONSTER!" at the top of his lungs.

Dipper's eyes quickly changed back into its brown color and saw a hand that belonged to the same blonde girl from his first period class. Dipper took the hand and she lifted him up. "Thanks'." Dipper said with a smile. Pacifica quickly hid her face that showed a blush and said, "Don't mention it." She said and walked away.

 **During Lunch:**

Dipper was looking everywhere for a seat until he found his sister sitting next to the two girls from their first period. "Hey Dipper come sit over here!" Mabel yelled and Dipper walked over there and sat across from his sister.

Dipper just looked at her sister with a confusing look, "What?" She said. "Aren't you going to introduce these people?" Dipper said pointing to the two girls. "Oh right Dipper id like you to meet Candy and Grenda!" Mabel said with a smile.

"Hi nice to meet you." Grenda said with a hand out for a shake. Dipper shook her hand and looked at candy with his hand out. "C-Candy's m-mine n-name" She said with a nervous tone in her voice. Dipper just smirked and said, "Dipper."

Then the same blonde girl from before came and sat next to the group. More specifically Dipper. Dipper was just nervous for a bit and said, "Um can I help you?" Dipper said.

The girl just quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote some numbers down and gave it to Dipper. Dipper was about to say something until the girl said, "I'll explain all of this later." And that's all she said and walked away. Suddenly a monster that's 8 foot tall and looked like a goblin like monster but more muscular. It roared and started to charge at Pacifica.

She saw this and she froze not knowing what to do all she could do was staring at the creature as it charged at her. Dipper quickly grabbed her arm and started running toward the school.

 **Inside the school:**

The two started to run as fast as they can until they eventually stopped to a dead end. "What are we going to do?!" Pacifica said with fear. The two then heard a sudden roar come down from the end of the hall.

Dipper started to walk back a forward and think. "What are we going to do kid?!" Pacifica said with tears in her eyes. "Dipper." Pacifica looked at him. "What?" Pacifica said still crying.

"If we are going to die then at least I want you to know my name." Dipper said with a smile. "Pacifica the names Pacifica." She said with a hand raised. Dipper took her hand and shook it.

Dipper then got an idea and started to go to one of the lockers and started to unlock the lock on it. "W-What are you d-doing?" Pacifica said a bit confused.

Dipper then opened the lock quickly took it off and opened the lockers door. "Get in now." Dipper said the roaring from the goblin started to get louder. "What w-why?!" Pacifica protested. Dipper quickly shoved her in the locker and closed it.

"Hey!" Pacifica yelled and then the goblin showed up and Dipper was right in front of its sight. The monster just brushed the dust from the floor like if it were a bull. Dipper looks at the locker with Pacifica in it Dipper sighed and looked at the goblin.

 **To be continued…**

 **(A/N:** **Hey guy's I hoped you enjoyed this cliffhanger because I know I did. Anyway this is where you decide what happens next should Dipper use his secret to fight the monster off or should he automatically fight it allowing the police to come. Think about the consequences of these actions and yeah hoped you enjoyed.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Monster vs Monster?

**Chapter 2 Monster vs. Monster?**

Dipper stared at the Goblin who was now growling at him. "Oh hello…Look at you…you're a sight for sore eyes."Dipper insulted the creature in front of him.

The Goblin just roared in rage. Dipper quickly looked at were Pacifica was in and tells her, "Don't be afraid." Pacifica was confused on what he meant until…it happened.

Dipper ran toward the Goblin and the Goblin did the same. Dipper however was growing in an alarming rate. He was as tall as the Goblin but Dipper started to grow Hair? Or is it Fur? Whatever it is he's not normal.

The Goblin jumped to grab the wolf?! But the wolf punched it in the face witched cased it to fly back a little.

The Wolf howled like they always do and it charged the Goblin witched caused it to run away from Pacifica.

Pacifica was now delirious on what just happen. _He's a wolf?!_ Pacifica thought in her head. She then heard the lock on the locker open. Pacifica had her fist up read to attack what's beyond the locker door.

The locker opened and Pacifica threw a punch at the figure in front of her. The figure blocked her attack and forced her back into the wall.

Pacifica was about to scream but the figure covered her mouth and said, "Hey calm down it's me Pacifica." The voice sounded familiar to her.

Pacifica looked at the figure again, "R-Randy?! What are you doing here I- it's not safe here." Pacifica protested.

"I know that's why I'm getting you out of here come on!" Randy grabbed her hand and the two started running.

The two were now half way through the school until they made it half way through the school. "Look there's the exit!" Randy yelled and Pacifica eyes glowed with happiness.

The Goblin knocked down one of the doors near the exit and charged toward Randy and Pacifica. Randy hugged Pacifica and the two closed their eyes shut tight and were waiting for the impact.

The monster was near one of the doors and a Wolf came out of it thus tackling the goblin. Randy and Pacifica open there eyes and they see the two fighting.

The goblin through the wolf towards Pacifica and Randy. The Goblin charged at the two teens, but the Wolf stood in front of them now getting hit.

The wolf just punched the Goblin and was now seeking its claws in the Goblin causing it to scream. Pacifica quickly looked away and was now pushing her face deep in Randy's chest.

The Goblin bite the wolf's arm and it pulled its claw out of its chest. The Goblin tried to run away but the Wolf dragged the Goblin back to where it was before but this time it grabbed both its arms and pulled back causing it to scream in pain. The Wolf pulled on its arms and put its knee on the goblins back to keep it stabilized. What Randy and Pacifica heard from the Wolf put a shiver down there spine. "I rise and you…hehehe…you FALL!" The Wolf now grabbed its head and snapped it like a twig.

Pacifica looked at the Wolf but didn't say anything all they could do was watching the murder in front of them.

The Wolf then turned around and saw the two teens in front of him. Pacifica flinched a little but still stood in front of him. "You two follow me." The wolf said walked to the exit. Pacifica and Randy looked at each other but did what they were told.

The Wolf opened the door and the teen's walked out. They then see the whole police force outside pointing the guns at Pacifica and Randy. The Wolf saw this and jumped in front of the two teens and roared at the police making them to put there gun's down.

"PACIFICA!" she turned to see who called her name and it was her mother. Her mother hugged Pacifica with tears in her eyes. Pacific's Mother See's the Wolf and Randy and said to both of them, "Thank you for protecting my daughter." She said The Wolf nodded and Randy just said "No problem."

The wolf walked on all fours and ran into the forest.

 **The Next Day:**

It was first period and everything seemed normal until Dipper walked in. Luckily for him Ms.K isn't here yet. Everyone stared at Dipper with concern in there eye's why. Well because was bruised on the right side of his face and was bleeding a bit but he was still walking.

Everyone kept asking him 'what happens' and 'Are you ok's?' but Dipper didn't answer any of their questions and just sat right in his seat. Pacifica turned to him and asked "That thing really did a number on you didn't it." Pacifica said holding his hand. Dipper just chuckled and stated, "You have no idea." Dipper said and fell asleep on Pacifica's shoulder.

She just smiled and laid her head on top of his. Ms.K finally came in the classroom and class started. "Um Miss Northwest can you wake up mister pine's off your shoulder." Ms.K stated. "Sorry Ms.K can't do because he…had a rough night sleep so I promised him I will inform him on everything he's missed."Pacifica lied why you may ask well that's because she doesn't want Dipper to be off her shoulder.

Ms.K just smiled and continued on teaching the class. Pacifica just thought to herself as they were taking notes _why am I helping him? What's about him that makes me intrigue about him?_ Pacifica thought to herself but just shook her head and continued with her notes.

Mabel see's all of this and is now starting to get worried. "Mabel? What's wrong?" Candy said a little concern. "It's about my brother Dipper he came back to the house covered in bruises and scars." She said now wanting to tell her friends his secret.

"What! How did that happen?" Grenda said now catching the two girls attention. Mabel took a deep breath and faced the two Girls, "Can you two keep a secret?"

 **(** **A/N: Hey guy's hoped you enjoyed this chapter sorry for the beginning though but if you guys said what type of beginning you wanted this would've been a lot easier but this action was supposed to happen. Anyway hoped you enjoyed so stay tuned for more.** **)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Threat to Dipper's life

**Chapter 3**

Mabel took a deep breath and faced the two girls, "Can you two keep a secret?" Mabel said. The two girls looked at Mabel zipping their lips and throwing away the key.

"Dipper isn't normal." Mabel voice broke a bit. Candy looked at Mabel in confusion, "What do you mean he isn't normal?" Candy stated Grenda shook her head nodding in agreement.

"Um it's a long story I'll explain it at lunch ok." Mabel said turning her head to see Dipper still sleeping on Pacifica's shoulder.

 **During GYM Class:**

Dipper was just punching the punching bag faster and faster. Randy see's all of this and walk's to him. Dipper was too busy focusing on the punching bag and didn't notice that randy was holding the straps to the bag.

"Hey what's your name kid?" Randy asked kindly with a smile. Dipper just looks at him and took out his hand for a hand shake. "The names Dipper." He said as randy shook his hand saying, "Randy". Dipper then started to punch the punching bag again.

Randy just held the bag and said to Dipper, "So how'd you meet Pacifica?" Dipper just looked at him and replied with, "I meet her when I first came to this school, why?" He said questioning Randy. "Oh no reason." He said looking away from him.

"How'd you meet Pacifica?" Dipper asked breaking the ice. "I meet her during the summer; we were the best friends until…" Randy then stopped talking and looked sad.

"Until what?" Dipper said now curious. "Until…Those monsters attacked us and we were never the same again." Randy answered and wiped a tear from his eye. Dipper then but a hand on his chin and though for a moment, "What type of monster attacked you exactly?" He questioned.

Randy thought for a moment then he finally remembered "They were some sort of Vampire like creature. Why do you ask?" Randy questioned. "Just wanted to know." Dipper said but in the back of his mind he said _Oh there all going to be DEAD!_

The coach see's all that Dipper was at the punching bag with Randy a decided to walk over to them. Both Dipper and Randy were caught off guard by the GYM coach saying, "Hey kid why don't you try out for boxing?" Dipper turns around and see's the GYM's coach. "Who, me?" Dipper pointed to himself.

The GYM coach nodes at him in agreement. "Try outs are tomorrow during lunch." She give's Dipper a packet for boxing and walks away. Randy just put an arm around Dipper and said, "So you're trying out?" Randy winked at him. "Will see." Dipper said and walked to the weight room.

 **Lunch Time:**

"DIPPER"S A WHAT!" Candy yelled in disbelief. Mabel just covers her mouth and said, "SHH...Guy's don't be so loud he might hear you." Mabel joked. Grenda just said, "That's kind of weird but this is gravity falls." She said laughing a bit. The girls then see Pacifica guiding Dipper to the table where Mabel was sitting in. "You still haven't recovered have you bro-bro." Mabel said worrying about her brother.

"Nope it still hearts." Dipper said leaning against Pacifica again. "Yeah well not everyone can take a punch like you." Candy said with a nervous giggle. Dipper looked at Candy in confusion, "What's that suppose to mean." Dipper said with a slight of anger.

"What candy means is that you're tough." Grenda said defending her. "RRRiiiggghhttt." Dipper said sarcastically. "Hey Pacifica." "Yeah Dipper?" Dipper then gets's off of her shoulder and looks at her, "Why did that goblin chase you for?"

"I don't know but whatever they want from me, I fear that this is only the beginning." Pacifica said now getting scared at the thought. "That reminds me Dipper Mabel what do your family do? Job related?" Pacifica said to the twins.

"There um…how you say accountants." Dipper said nervously. "Sounds boring." Grenda blathered. _That's the point_ Dipper thought to him. Dipper was about to say something.

Dipper saw that the sky turned all black everyone in the school started to scream in horror. "What's going on?" Mabel said not even the bit worried. "I don't know but we have to protect the people no matter what." Dipper said the two twins nodded. "Oh-no" Pacifica said now getting scared.

"Pacifica what's wrong." Candy said now getting a bit worried about her. "How is he here? He died years ago unless…Dipper!" Pacifica yelled at Candy. "Wait Pacifica you said he's here…who's here?" Candy questioned her. Pacifica didn't answer and she grabbed Candy's arm along with Grenda's and Mabel's hand and hid behind a bush.

"What's going on Pacifica?" Mabel yelled at her. "Shhh be quiet where Dipper is?" Pacifica said now getting worried. "He's out there why?" Candy said. Pacifica eye's just shot open and started to tear up. "Pacifica what's going to happen?" Mabel yelled at her.

Dipper was trying to find his sister and friends but couldn't find anyone. "Who the hell are you?" Dipper turned around to see a guy who was wearing a black long coat. He was wearing a button leather shirt with brown gloves. He had a black flintlock on the side of his leg and a long sword because it was the same height as the man. He had a red mask covering his mouth, and an old black cowboy hat with a red strap hanging from the back of the hat.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Dipper said now eyeing at his gun. "The names Beerus monster hunter." That name made Dipper feel uneasy. "What's yours Kid?" he stated. "The n-names D-Dipper." Dipper was now ready to run but wasn't able to move. "So Dipper tell me are you aware that you're a wolf."

Dipper's eyes were now wide open of shock of what he just said. Beerus moved his hand and a knife appeared and he charged at Dipper. Dipper quickly avoided the attack and Beerus nearly missed and cut Dipper a bit.

Beerus charged at Dipper again but this time Dipper turned into his Wolf form and started fighting him. Dipper threw a punch at Beerus but he dodge and stabbed Dipper in the arm. Dipper howled with pain and punched Beerus sending him flying into the cafeteria. Dipper then took out the knife from his left arm and put it away in his fur. Beerus then started to shoot at Dipper with his Flintlock. Dipper kept getting hit but on the leg mostly.

The monster then drew out his sword now ready to end Dipper's life. He swung the sword but was deflected by his sister sword. "What the?!" Beerus yelled in confusion. Mabel kept swinging her sword at Beerus not allowing him to get near her brother.

"Get out of the way girl!" Beerus yelled at her as he swung his sword at her. Mabel dodged the attack and swung her sword at him yelling, "I won't let you near my brother!" She then swung one final time only to be deflected by Beerus and a knee to the stomach causing Mabel to fall back.

"Stupid girl this is a fight between me and the monster not you Monster hunter in training." Beerus yelled and walked to the barely able to move Dipper. "Now it's time for you to meet you brothers and sister in the netherworld!" Beerus yelled as he swung his sword about to hit Dipper.

His sword was block by a hand. Beerus was caught off guard by who blocked his attack. Pacifica was standing in front of Dipper her hand blocking the sword. Pacifica just lifted her head and opened her eyes her pupils now small with rage. She then screamed causing Beerus to walk backwards covering his ear's yelling, "Dam it, Ban chi!" Beerus yelled and used a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Pacifica then stopped screaming and ran to Dipper and Mabel with Candy and Grenda following them. "Who the hell was that?" Dipper said covering his wounded arm. "I don't know…but something…tells me…That he'll…be back…with other's." Mabel said between breaths.

 **(A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter believe it or not but I actually had fun making this chapter so yeah tell me your thought on this ok and please review)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sleepover part 1

**Chapter 4 The Sleepover**

It's finally the weekend where the pine twins have the day off from school, but that wasn't what Dipper had on his mind.

Dipper was doing his usual routine where he practice his fighting skills on robots that his father has built for him.

The robot threw one final punch and that's when dipper dogged the attack and kicked the robot to a tree. "Attack power has increased by 30%, speed decrease by 50%, are you ok master pines?" The robot asked.

"I'm fine why'd you ask?" Dipper questioned. "No reason." He answered. "You can go now I'm going to stay out here for a bit." The robot just bowed and walked away.

 _I don't get…how did a monster hunter find me_ Dipper thought to himself. A small faint smell caught Dipper off guard. "That smell…wait a minute." Dipper quickly ran into his house.

He then see's Mabel talking with Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. All of them holding sleeping bags. _Oh for the love of-_ Dipper then smashed his head on the wall four times and fell.

"Dipper you ok Bro-Bro?" Mabel asked helping her brother up off the ground. "The real quest is why are they here!" Dipper pointed at the three girls. "Don't be so Dum Dipper we are having a sleepover!" Mabel yelled.

"Wait you didn't know?" Candy asked. "Does it look like I knew?" Dipper yelled. Grenda grabs Dipper from his shirt yelling, "You don't need to angry at her she just asked you a question!"

Dipper just sighs and walks goes into the backyard again. Dipper looks up to see his new opponent a giant robot with a huge sword.

Dipper eye's turn into its golden state. The robot swings it sword at Dipper. Dipper blocks it with his left hand creating and explosion of dust. Once the dust cleared Dipper ran up the sword kicking the robot in the face.

The robot back pedaled a bit and swung it sword at Dipper again but this time Dipper dodged it and ran toward the robot with all his speed.

"What is that thing?!" Pacifica screamed. Mabel just laughed at her reaction. "Those are training robots for Dipper." Mabel explained. "I think Pacifica meant why there is a giant one," Candy explained.

"Just watch what happens next." Mabel said. The girls then see Dipper jump over the robot and dived toward it. Dipper throws a punch only to see that the robot dogged his attack and hit him with his sword.

Dipper gets back up but this time he turns into his wolf form and starts throwing punches at the robot. The robot just dodges his attack and is now using its fists.

The robot throws a punch and it hits Dipper in the face. Dipper looks at the robot with fire in his eye's Dipper lifts his left arm and rips off the robots right arm.

The robot starts to get scared and starts to run away, however dipper had other plans. Dipper appeared in front of the robot not letting it get away.

"Wow Dippers fast!" Candy and Pacifica said together with hearts in their eyes. "Hey love birds snap out of it, you might want to see what happens next." Mabel asked with a smile causing the two girls to blush.

Dipper turns back into his human form. He smiles at the robot causing it to attack him. Dipper blocked the attack and ran toward the robot; the robot also did the same. They both threw a punch and were now standing back to back.

They both didn't move until the robot fell to the ground saying, "Match winner Dipper Pines" The robot said before shutting down.

Dipper just chuckles and falls to his knees swiping the sweat from his face. "Man if only Beerus was like this then fighting him would be easy…uh kind of." Dipper stated as he cracked his back. Dipper gets up and see's the girls outside. "Oh hey guys I didn't notice you until now." Dipper said as he rubs the back of his head and gives them a smile.

"Glad to know you still have that fighting spirit in you bro" Mabel said patting Dipper on his back. "Dipper that was amazing how you had the strength to beat that robot." Candy stated. "Sorry but that is a secret on its own." Dipper smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Grenda stated. "WE should go shopping." Mabel insisted. "That's a great idea Mabel lets go guys" Pacifica yelled as the girls ran out. Dipper sighs _Here we go_ Dipper thought and chased the girls.

Little did he know that someone was watching the whole thing.

 **Gravity Falls Mall:**

"Wow this mall is so big it's like a maze." Mabel shouted with stars in her eyes. "Glad you like it it's the only mall here." Grenda stated. "So…um D-Dipper w-what do y-you think?" Candy asked Dipper with a slight blush.

"Looks nice why do you ask?" Dipper said. "Oh no reason" Candy answered with a blush and a smile. "So where do we start?" Candy asked Mabel.

"The clothing stores duh!" Mabel said running into the mall with Candy and Grenda.

"I…Guess that leaves me with you Paz." Dipper smiled at her causing her to blush and look away. The two then enter the mall looking at the places to go.

Dipper walks into a clothing store with Pacifica following behind him. Dipper starts to look around and finds a certain jacket. Dipper grabs the jacket that was hanging on a wall.

"Um excuse me sir but I wouldn't pick up that jacket." The store clerk yelled at Dipper. "Why not?" Dipper asked. "Do you see any other people in this store?" The lady asked. "No why is that?" Pacifica answered for Dipper.

"Because this store is only for monsters like us." The clerk said with a smile. "Ok but why can't I get this long coat?" Dipper asked. "Because it weighs over 10,000k." The lady said surprising Pacifica.

"But is it for sale?" Dipper asked surprising the store clerk. "Um…yeah it is why?" She asked. "Because I'm buying it whether you like it or not." Dipper threatened.

3 Minutes later

The two walk out of the store with the long coat. "Man she wasn't lying this black long coat is pretty heavy." Dipper complained. "That's your fault for buying it by force." Pacifica added. "True but I didn't know they were telling the truth." Dipper protested.

"Hey Dipper over here!" Mabel yelled from the food court. "So where have you two been hm." Grenda said nudging Pacifica on the side. "Hey Dipper what's with the new coat?" Candy pointed out his black long coat.

"Oh this is just something I wanted to get for myself." Dipper stated. "Guy's I'm tired let's go back to your place." Pacifica stated.

"OK let's go guys." Mabel yelled and they walked out of the mall. Dipper felt a new presence near them and yelled out, "Come out and fight you coward!" The girls then see a man with a black mask, a blue long coat with a hood; he had a dagger with weird symbols imprinted on it.

"How did you sense me?" The hooded man asked. "I didn't I just had a hunch." Dipper smiled at him. "Not bad but you will die along with your friends." The man said. "Then I guess I'll just have to protect them." Dipper lifted his fist up ready to fight this man.

The man smiled and said his signature phrase, "You can't beat little old me." He whispered those last three words. Pacific's eyes gotten small as she knew who the person in front of them was.


	5. Chapter 5 The Sleepover part 2

**Chapter 5 The Sleepover Part 2/2**

The man smiled and said his signature phrase, "You can't beat…little old me." He whispered those last three words. Pacifica eyes widen when she knew who the person was In front of them.

Dipper stood in front of the girls and yells at the figure, "Who are you!" The masked man looks at Dipper and laughs maniacally. "What do you think?" Dippers claws came out and he roared at the man as his fangs also started to show.

Luckily for him no one was outside to see him like this apart from his sister and friends. The masked man chuckled and asked, "Ready to fight?" Dippers eyes glowed its usual golden color.

The two men charged at each other not letting one have a breath. The two jump away from each other the masked man is barely scratched. However, Dipper was all scratched up, bleeding from both arms, and his face.

"You're not a bad fighter I'm surprise your able to keep up with me?" The masked man spoke. "Thanks but if I didn't have this long coat I'd be much faster." Dipper responded.

The masked man then realizes something. "You've been tagged?" He said to Dipper. "What do you mean he's been tagged?" Pacifica shouted. "What I mean is I can't kill him if a monster hunter has already tagged him." The masked man responded.

"So that's it you're not going to kill him?" Candy asked. "Why do you ask you want me too?" The masked man responded. "No I was just asking!" Candy said blushing hard.

The masked man disappeared in a cloud of smoke with no trace of him. "Where'd he go?!" Mabel asked. "Dipper?" Grenda asked him. "I don't know I can't pick up his scent."

"Well what do we do now?" Mabel asked the others. "We…should go back home." Dipper responded and all three left the mall and back to the pines residence.

Once they were back at home, Dipper kicked back and relaxed as he was sitting on the arm chair both hands behind his head. Candy was sitting on the left side of Dippers chair, Pacifica was sitting on his right.

Grenda and Mabel were in the kitchen baking some cake or something like that. The two girls kept looking at Dipper as he was taking a nap on the chair.

"Why do you two keep looking at me?" Dipper asked the two girls his eyes still closed. The two girls looked at each other with a giant blush as he knew they were looking at him.

There was an awkward silence. Dipper sighed and asked the girls, "What's wrong?" Pacifica was the one to answer first, "What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Well…for starters…the both of keep looking at me without saying a signal word why?" Dipper asked again. Now this time was Candy's turn to answer.

"It's what that man said earlier." Candy responded. "What about him?" Dipper asked. "Were just worried about you Dipper that's all." Pacifica answered. "You don't have too, this type of thing happened to me in the past." Dipper said to the two girls.

This caught the two girl's attention off guard. "What do you mean?" Candy asked. Dipper sighed, "It was 7 years ago, and I was barely 10 years old." Dipper began.

 **FLASH BACK 7 YEARS AGO**

 _During the time I guess you can say that I didn't know how to control my power back then_.

"Common Dipper let's go!" A female voice said. Dipper just laughed at his friend's optimism. "Hey wait up!" _she was a good friend. Dipper smile at that memory. Then his tears started to roll down._

" _What happened to her?" Pacifica asked. Dipper's eyes started to glow again._

" _Dipper what are these things!" The girls voice said. The girl looks at Dipper, "D-Dipper what's wrong" The girl then put an arm around Dipper. Dipper's eyes shot opened and ran to the girl and jumped at her and everything fades to white._

 **Flashback Ends**

"D-Dipper?" Pacifica and Candy said. Pacifica put a hand on Dipper shoulder and his eyes shot open. Dippers eyes glowed Golden and he grabbed Pacifica from her face and slammed her to the ground.

Dipper lifted his left arm and released his claws and he roared at Pacifica. Dipper was about to sink his claw into Pacifica but Mabel quickly stopped Dipper from killing Pacifica by knocking him out cold.

Mabel and Candy quickly lift Dipper off of Pacifica. "Hey Pacifica you ok?" Grenda questioned. Pacifica was frozen in fear and didn't answer Grenda's question.

The three girls hugged and went to bed. Unaware of their actions someone was not only watching but took a picture of what Dipper did to Pacifica.

 **(A/N:Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter I know I did anyway please review!)**


	6. Chapter 6 A Monsters Promise

**Chapter 6 Monsters Promise**

It was midnight and everyone was asleep apart from Pacifica for some odd reason she couldn't sleep. She tried everything from counting sheep to drinking warm milk nothing seems to be working.

Pacifica decided to walk quietly outside of Mabel's bedroom. She then goes out to the back yard and see's Dipper also in the back yard.

Pacifica sat on the porch on the backyard watching Dipper. He just sat there not doing anything then arrows start to go towards Dipper.

He opened his eyes and doge those, other arrows were shot from behind him and he started to scratch them splitting them in half. He then sat down in a meditating position.

Pacifica couldn't help but keep staring at him. Pacifica stood up and went back into the house. She climbed the stairs and was too lazy to go back in Mabel's room so she decided to sleep in Dipper's room.

Her eyes drifted back to sleep.

 **Next Day**

Pacifica felt warm a bit too warm she slowly opens her eyes to see a dog on the bed beside her. Pacifica stood up and stretched and accidentally woke up the brown dog.

"Hey what are you doing here huh?" Pacifica said patting the dog's head. The dog barked and liked her. "Common let's go down stairs." Pacifica asked the dog and it ran out the door the moment she opened the door.

Pacifica ran down the stairs to be meat with the other three girls. "Morning Pacifica!" Mabel yelled with a smile. "Who's this cutie?" Candy asked petting the dog. Pacifica just nodes with a confused look.

"I don't know he just appeared on Dipper bed with me?" Pacifica said sitting down on the chair. "Why were you in Dipper's bedroom?" Grenda asked causing Pacifica to blush.

"Wait you said he was with you when you woke up right?" Mabel asked Pacifica and she nodes. Mabel walks up to the dog and crouches to get to its eye level. "If your Dipper bark once if you know where he is bark twice." The girls looked at Mabel in confusion.

The brown dog barks once signaling that he's Dipper. "Wait that's Dipper?!" Candy shouted with a blush. Dipper barked. "What happened to you?" Pacifica asked him. Dipper walked up to her and laid his head on Pacifica's lap.

"I think he's sorry about what he did to you yesterday." Grenda explained. Pacifica patted Dipper head, "its ok you weren't you." Dipper was still sad. "So what do we do now?" Candy asked Mabel.

"Let's go to the park!" Mabel shouted. Dipper jumped up with excitement. "A walk dose sound nice." Candy said. "Then that settles it lets go to the park." Grenda shouted. Dipper was the first to run out the door.

Pacifica was the only one who mainly kept an eye on Dipper. While the other girls were talking. Pacifica thought to herself _"is this my fault that dippers like this, or is it that I turned him into this."_

Pacifica bumps into someone who she knew very well. "Hey Pacifica what's wrong?" Randy asked her. "What nothing I'm fine." She said with a smile. "Who's this Pacifica?" Mabel said from behind.

"This is Randy; Randy these are my friends Mabel" Mabel waves at him, "Candy and Grenda." They also wave but Candy was blushing at the sight of him.

The Dipper started to bark at Randy, and he just pat his head. "What's the dog's name?" Randy asked. "His names Dip." Pacifica answered with a slight blush. "Nice."

"What are you doing here Randy?" Pacifica asked him. "Oh I was just doing my morning jog and happened to bump into you." He answered Pacifica's question.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Pacifica shouted and walked away. The dog ran up next to her. They all soon reach the park and Dipper turned back to normal.

Dipper started to stretch out his limbs. "Hey guys what's up?" Dipper asked them. Dipper was still wearing the same cloths as yesterday.

"D-Dipper your back!" Pacifica shouted. "Um…why wouldn't I-…" Dipper was interrupted by Pacifica hugging him tight. "What's all this about?" Dipper asked. Pacifica started to cry in Dipper shoulder.

"I-I-I-I t-t-thought y-yo-you w-we-were g-gone!" Pacifica shouted and cried on Dipper shoulder. Dipper hugged her back squeezing her tight. "I will never leave you" Dipper whispered in her ear. Pacifica's eyes shot open at those words "no matter what happens." Dipper ended.

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were watching the whole thing happening. "I hope they become a couple." Mabel asked. "Me too." Candy said with a slight tear. "You okay Candy?" Grenda asked her. "I'm fine besides I have another lover now." Cady said smiling at the thought of Randy.

The two teens stopped hugging each other. Dipper wiped away one of Pacifica tears away. "Why would you think that I was gone?" Dipper asked her. "Because I've had people promise me that they wouldn't leave me and the promise is always broken." Pacifica said to Dipper.

Dipper grabbed Pacificas hand causing her to turn to Dipper. "I promise you I won't leave you and if I do I will kill myself and that a promise." Dipper said and his eyes started to glow white and back to normal.

"What just happened?" Pacifica asked him. Dipper gives her a heartwarming smile. "I already told you I gave you a monster's promise." Dipper said hugging Pacifica.

Pacifica pushed Dipper off and asked him, "What's a monster's promise?" She asked him. "Let's just say I have a dagger pointing to my heart." Dipper said with a smile. "What why?!" Pacifica shouted. "Because if I break my promise the dagger with sink into my heart thus breaking your promise." Dipper said.

Pacifica started to tear up and hugged Dipper. Dipper hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Dipper can I ask you something?" Pacifica asked Dipper. "Shoot."

Pacifica cheeks started to grow red, "Do you like me?" Dipper smiled faded, "No…no I don't." Pacifica stood up and started to walk away. Dipper quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around and kissed her. "I love you Pacifica." Dipper smiled. Pacifica eyes started to tear up, and she punched him. "Ow what was that…?" Dipper was interrupted by Pacifica pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I love you two." Pacifica said with tears in her eyes and she kissed him again.

 **(A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter I know I did well that's all for today at some point in the story let's just say the secret goes public and Dipper goes corrupt again anyways please review!)**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Back

**Chapter 7 I'm Back**

It has been three months since Beerus has attacked. Everyone was waiting for Ms.K to enter the class to start the new lesson. Mabel was talking with Candy and Grenda.

Dipper was sleeping, Pacifica was reading a book, and Gideon was tapping his desk. Everyone looked up from their desk to find a new student enter the class. Dipper was the first one to see her.

Dipper froze not because he liked her but the fact that it was the same girl that he attacked from his memories. Dipper hid his face inside his long coat. Pacifica was about to question his ways.

The girl looked at the classroom and she saw Dipper first. "D-Dipper?" She asked with a smile. "Gah!" Dipper yelped and fell out of his seat. Everyone laughed at him even Pacifica. Dipper rubbed the back of his head and saw a hand in front of him.

He follows the hand linked to the person and sees that it's her. Dipper took the hand he stood up. The girl hugged him and Dipper stood there froze of shock. "It good to see you again Dip!" She gives him a smile. "It's…uh…g-good to s-see you t-to…Jess" Dipper asked nervously.

The bell rung and Ms.K entered the class. The class was really awkward mostly for Dipper. Luckily for him Jess sat near Mabel instead of him. Mabel and Jess caught up well but with Dipper it's a whole other story.

 **Lunch Time:**

Dipper was walking to sit where he usually did but when he got there he saw Jess sitting next to Pacifica and the two getting along well. Dipper took a deep breath and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Hey Dipper you never told me that Jessica was a friend of yours?" Candy asked. Dipper choked on his sandwich and started to cough a little. "Dip you ok?" Pacifica asked him concern in her voice.

"Y-Yeah I'm…fine." Dipper answered back nervously.

"Are you sure Dip-Dop you have been acting weird since Jessica came?" Mabel asked him curious.

"I'm fine so just back off!" Dipper shouted. Everyone was silent for a while. "S-Sorry it's just I…I have too much on my mind right now." Dipper apologized.

Jess stood up and sat next to Dipper. "Hey…it's ok where here for you…Fist pump?" Jessica gave him a smile and showed him her fist. "Fist pump." Dipper said and both their fists touched. Dippers phone started to ring. Dipper stood up and walks behind the school where no one can see him.

Dipper answered his phone, "Um…Hello?" Dipper asked. "Hello Dipper." A voice asked his name behind him. Dipper looked behind him and saw Gideon.

"Oh hey Gideon what's up?" Dipper asked him. Gideon pulled out a knife and ran up to him. Gideon was too fast and he already had the knife next to his neck. "What this about then?" Dipper asked him.

"I don't know boy! You tell me!" Gideon then showed him a picture of him slamming Pacifica to the ground. Dipper pupils grew and he looked at him with anger. "What do you want?" Dipper shouted his claws growing out.

"It's simple I want to go out with your sister." Gideon asked him. "Wait?" Dipper pushed Gideon off him and looked at him confused. "What?" Dipper asked confused. Gideon then said the same thing again.

Dipper started to laugh. "What are you laughing at boy?" Gideon shouted pointing the knife at him. "Look dude you went through all this trouble just to ask my sister out." Dipper asked him again. "Yes why?" Gideon shouted. Dipper started to burst out laughing. Once Dipper stopped laughing he stood back up.

"Look my friend." Dipper said in a Mexican accent. "If you want to ask out my Sister then do it yourself." Dipper finished smiling at him. "This is why I'm asking you to do it for me." Gideon demanded.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Dipper smirked at him. "I'll publish this picture of you on the internet so that everyone knows your secret." Gideon shouted at him smirking. Dipper started to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Gideon demanded.

Dipper kept walking and Gideon gritted his teeth. And walked to the computer lab to upload the picture. Dipper came back to his friends and he sees them dancing?

Dipper looks around and sees that some kids are preparing a dance party. Dipper walked up to one of them and asked him what was going on. "Hey Dipper what's up?" Randy asked him. "Well for starters mind telling me what's with the decorations?" Dipper asked pointing at the picture booth, the speakers, and ext.

"You don't know the school is having a dance in three weeks." Randy replied. "Thanks "Dipper said walking away. Dipper text rang from his phone. Dipper opened his phone to see a text from Mabel.

 _Dip we have a problem come in front of the school now!_ Dipper texted back, _ON my way!_ He then started running in front of the school.

Once he did he found nothing. Someone tapped his shoulder and he threw a punch at whoever touched him. Mabel blocked his punch. "Hey dip it's just me!" Mabel shouted with a smile. "So what's the problem?" Dipper asked him. "Oh right it's that." Mabel pointed behind Dipper.

Dipper looked behind him to find three werewolves in front of him. One of them was brown, the other was black like Dipper when he turns, and the last one was white. Luckily no one was here to see them.

The white wolf walked toward them. Dipper flinched a little but when he saw it turn back to normal it was their mother. "MOM!" Dipper and Mabel shouted in unison and hugged her. "What are you doing here mom?" Mabel asked her. "Well your father and I figured that we should go back to the house." Their mother asked smiling.

"Wait where is dad anyway?" Dipper asked. "He's back at the house." She answered. "Wait then who are they?" Mabel pointed toward the other two wolfs. They both walked toward the kids and turned back to normal. "Grunkel Stan Grunkel Ford!" The twins yelled in unison and hugged their Grunkles.

"It good to see you two!" Ford smiled. "Same it's been too long." Stan also smiled. "Well I think it's time for us to back or else will be late for our next class." Dipper said and hugged there family one last time and ran back to the school.

"You guys sensed it too didn't you?" Nicole said as she looked at Stan and Ford. "Yup, I can't believe he faced a monster hunter a dangerous one at that." Ford explained. "Well he was bound to face one at some point." Stan said. The three nodded and turned into their wolf forms and ran to the house.

 **After School**

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, and Jess were now outside in front of the school. Dipper and Mabel both had smiles on their faces. "Why are you guys so Happy?" Grenda asked. "We just saw are Mom today and were going to see the others as well." Mabel explained.

"OK but what about you Dipper why are you Happy?" Candy asked him. "I'm Happy because my Dad and I are going to spar against each other." Dipper explained. "Oh can I watch!" Pacifica begged.

"It's up to our parents." Dipper smiled and Pacifica did a pouted face. The car pulled up and the Twins see their Mother again. Mabel enters the car first, Dipper was about to enter the car until Pacifica grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. The two let go of each other and he entered the car.

Their mother had a smile on her face and so did Mabel. The two looked at Dipper. Dipper looked at the two girls, "Don't!" Dipper demanded and the two laughed as they drove away. Everyone has now left apart from Jessica.

She started to walk into the forest until she bumped into a man. "Oh hey sweetheart how was your day in school?" Her father asked her. "Um it's okay but it was mostly boring why?" Jess questioned. "Never mind that go inside your mother is waiting for you." The man said and she ran toward the house.

The man started to sharpen his sword and look into the sky, "You can run but you cannot hide Dipper Pines!" He then gripped his sword and cut through a tree causing it to fall. "I'm Beerus ultimate Monster Hunter!" Beerus shouted into the sky and cut through multiple trees and walked away into the direction of his daughter Jessica.

 **(A/N:I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter I know I did but tell me if you guys think I should continue on with this story or with the new ones you choose. PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mabel was the first to enter the house and as she did she sees her Dad in the living room playing some cards. "DAD!" Mabel screamed and tackled her father in a hug. "It's good to see you to sweet pea!" John announced to his daughter as he hugged her.

"Where's your brother?" He asked curious. "He's in the back yard training as always." Mabel giggled so did her father. "I'll see you guys in a bit." John said and left the game to go hang out with his son. John walked outside into the backyard to observe his son on how fights with an opponent with a sword.

The robot initiated battle mode and Dipper released his claws and a smirk. The robot charged him with full speed and Dipper leaned to the left and the attack missed. Dipper then kicked the robot in the gut causing it to fly back.

The robot stood up now holding to swords and charging Dipper once again. This time the robot didn't let Dipper have a chance to attack back. Dipper kept blocking the attacks with his claws. The robot was about to swing again but Dipper jumped out of its way rushed it and threw and attack and split the robot in half.

Dipper then hears clapping and turns around fast throwing a knife. John caught his knife and Dipper ran up to his Dad and hugged him. "Sorry dad didn't see you." Dipper explained. "Its okay son…tells me what's with the coat?" John asked his son out of curiosity.

Dipper rubbed the back of his and answered, "This is a battle coat it helps with you know…Fighting Monster Hunters." Dipper whispered those last three words. "Really I'll be the judge of that." John said taking out his sword and was now in a fighting stance.

Dipper smiled and walked toward him and released his claws and a smirk and he too was in a fighting stance. "Looks like your father is challenging Dipper again." Nicole said with a smile and walked outside to watch the fight. "Now this is something I have to see." Stan yelled as he and Ford walked outside with Mabel behind him.

"You got this John!" Nicole cheered. "You can beat him Dipper!" Stan cheered. "Do your best Dip-Dop!" Mabel cheered. "You can do this John!" Ford cheered.

The two fighters were now in an intense staring contest. John gripped his sword, and Dipper's pupils grew small. The two now charged at each other. John threw and attack with is sword. Dipper lifted his left arm and it blocks his attack. John was surprised that his coat can take such a hit.

Dipper then threw a punch with his right arm and John flew back a little. John got his balance back when he landed on a tree. He jumped off from the tree causing it to break in half. He threw multiple slashes at Dipper and he blocked them all with his coat.

Dipper was struggling to keep his balance because with every slash he took his feet buried into the dirt. Dipper smiled and John notice this but before he could recall his sword it was too late for Dipper threw both claws at him causing him to lose his grasp of his sword.

Dipper then threw multiple punches at his Dad now making him block his attacks. Dipper threw one final punch sending his dad to fly back and making Dipper roar like if he were a real wolf. John got his balance once more but this time he used his gun to attack him.

He shot four bullets all of the aiming in different directions. Dipper vanished his claws and picked up his Dads sword and started to use it to block his shots. John charged him again while shooting. Dipper back pedaled as he was blocking his shots at the same time.

"Wow? Dipper has gotten good at this!" Nicole announced proud of her son. "Yeah if only you saw him fight Beerus that was a whole other story." Mabel explained. "Who?" Ford announced. "I'll tell you later." Mabel said rubbing the back of her head and giving them a smile.

John then jumps over Dipper while shooting, and Dipper still on the defensive blocks every shot. John landed in front of him Dipper then threw a slash and his Father kick jumped Dipper making him back pedal.

John kicked his sword and caught it. Dipper shook his head roared at him. The two smiled at each other as the charged each other again. Instead of using the sword or gun he used his fists instead. All that could be seen was three black lines on both side and their arms see to disappear.

Once one last punch collided a giant cloud of dust formed and once the dust cleared Dipper, and John were both out of breath. The two seemed to have no scars or bruises but they were tired. "I've got to say Dipper you've grown up!" John smiled and hugged his son. "I learn from the best." Dipper smiled and hugged his dad.

"Nice job kid you did good." Stan smiled and Dipper nodded with a smile. "Hey Dipper come on we have home work to do!" Mabel yelled as the two kids ran inside.

"So…how was he?" Nicole asked her husband as she gave him a little kiss. "He's not bad I actually had to use my gun?" John announced with shock in his voice. "I saw?" Nicole responded back at him. Nicole nodded at Stan and Ford and they nodded back and left the two alone.

"What's going on?" John asked his wife a bit worried and confused. "It's about Dipper." Nicole said to him in a low voice.

Nicole then hugged John and started to cry in his arms. "Nicole? What's going on?" John asked her holding her in his arms. "D-Dipper's T-Tagged!" Nicole shouted as she cried in John's arms. "What?! By who?!" John answered panicking. "By someone named Beerus?" She said still crying in his arms.

John's eyes widen and he held his wife closer to him and tighter. _How did he find him? How did he find us? Doesn't matter as long as I protect my Family!_ John thought to himself. "Wait did you say his name was 'Beerus'?" John asked his wife. Nicole sniffed and wiped away the fresh tears, "Yeah (sniff) why?" Nicole asked.

"Follow me." John stated and walked inside the house with Nicole following behind him. "Stan, Ford can you watch the kids please." John asked and the two old men shouted, "Will do!" in unison.

John put a hand on a pedestal and it opened a secret room that lead down. The two walked down and the door sealed back up again. Just a few steps in and they already entered a giant room filled with science equipment and a giant computer.

"John what are we doing in your old lab?" Nicole asked her husband. John didn't listen to her as he started to type on the computer. John's eyes widen as he saw Beerus's profile. "What is it?" Nicole didn't need an answer as she saw Jessica as one of his children, and was a trained monster killer one that not even Mabel could handle.

"T-That's in-possible I thought she was d-dead!" She shouted surprised that Jess was alive. "So did I…but something tell me the longer she is with him…?" John started. "The more of an advantage her father has on killing Dipper." Nicole finished with tears rolling down her eyes.

John hugged his wife tightly and was going to promise her that he will protect his son no matter what.

 **(A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter I know I did. I hoped this explains what and how Jessica is as a character. And if it didn't I will put more character into Jess in the next chapter. Anyways please REVIEW!)**


	9. Chapter 9 Track Team?

**Chapter 9 Joining Track?**

It was finally the weekend again and as always Dipper was asleep in his room with a black tank top, and gray sweat pants. While Dipper was asleep Mabel was with her friends candy a Grenda who came over for a sleep over.

"Hey Mabel how come your brother doesn't like sleep over's?" Candy asked her. "I don't know he says that there's no point in doing so." Mabel answered. "I have to ask Mabel why does your brother act all secretive." Asked Grenda.

"What do you mean?" "We'll ever since your brother went to go talk on his phone he was never the same."

"I hate to say this Mabel but Grenda's right." Mabel thought for a moment. "I'm sure he can handle what's coming at him."

 **DIPPERS DREAM**

"I will not let you hurt her!" I scream and attack Beerus who was holding Mabel by the neck. As I charged him I saw another figure attack me from behind. When I fell to the ground I quickly back pedaled and got back to my feet.

In front of me I see a man wearing bone like armor. His claws were bigger and looked like it can break through steal. He was wearing a bear skull that covered most of his face.

"Who are you?" I shouted at the monster in front of me. I then see Beerus beside the mystery figure. My heart started to race as I'm now facing a monster hunter and another monster. My claws started to grow out and my eyes turned to the golden yellow.

I roared at the both of them and charged at them. I throw a slash at Beerus, and when the attack hit he vanished into a puff of smoke. I look to my right and I get a punch to the face by the new figure.

I land on the ground hard but instantly got back up. The figure roars at me and charges, I do the same thing and charge the figure. When we both collided a bright light flashed.

 **Real world Dipper's P.O.V**

I wake up instantly and sat up on my bed. I feel my whole body sweating from what was happening. "Was that a dream?" I thought to myself. I look at the clock and it read 2:30am.

I get out of my bed and take a quick shower. I return back to my room and but on my black long coat. I slowly sneak downstairs to go outside. I reach the door and twisted the knob and went outside.

I decided to go take a walk around the town. As I walk past a few buildings I see the school. I slowly walked to the school and go to the track area.

I go on the track and stopped; I took a deep breath and went into a running position. I then started to run around the track a few times. As I was on my fifth run around the track I see that a girl with purple like hair, a blue jacket, and jeans. She was setting up a computer and a camera.

When I was done with the lap I walked toward the girl. "Hey!" I asked simply. The girl looked up at me. "Oh hi nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "What's your name?" I asked.

"The names Tambry nice to meet you?" she said looking at me. "Oh right the names Dipper." I said simply. "Well hello Dipper what are you doing here on the track?" Tambry asked. "Oh you know just bored I guess. Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Oh just setting up for the track team." Tambry said with a slight blush. I was about to ask a question when he heard footsteps. I hid somewhere. "Hey Tambry you r-"The red head was cut off by me tackling her to the ground.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Dipper was now on top of a red head girl who was blushing hard. "Dipper what are you doing?" Tambry asked shocked that he moved that fast. "I…I thought she was after you?" Dipper replied with worry in his eyes.

"What? No she's not after me she's my friend!" Tambry explained. Dipper looked back at the red head and quickly got off her. Tambry helped the red head to her feet. "Who's he?" Asked the red head. "His names Dipper and he just came here to say hi I think?" Tambry explained. The red head walked up to Dipper.

"Ahem!" The red head shouted to get the boys attention. Dipper turned around and looked at her straight in the eye. "Hi the names Wendy I believe we got on the wrong foot." She said showing her hand for a hand shake.

"Dipper." He said and shook her hand. "So Dipper what brings you here to the track?" Wendy asked him. "Just bored is all." He replied. "Ever thought of signing up for the track team?" Tambry asked him. Dipper shook his head in response. "Well why don't you sign up!" Wendy shouted.

"I…I don't…really do much sports." He replied. "You don't need to do sports to enter track!" Wendy said with a smile. "I'm not going to run." Dipper said with venom in his voice. Wendy and Tambry were both caught off guard by the sudden change of attitude.

"Then why don't you help me out with the camera?" Tambry asked. "Yeah you can help out Tambry and still be on the track team." Wendy said with a smile.

Dipper started to rub the bottom of his chin. He then looked at Wendy ad Tambry who were giving sad puppy eyes. "(Sigh) yeah all right." Dipper replied. Dipper was then greeted by both the girls hugging him. Dipper felt eyes looking at him. He then turns his head to the right and sees the whole track team giving Dipper glares.

There were only four Girls on the track team and the rest were guys. The two Girls stopped hugging him and both Dipper and Tambry went to work.

Wendy and the others went to the gym to change. Dipper was on the computer making sure everything worked. Tambry was on the camera making sure that it was working. Dipper leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

 **Dream World Dippers P.O.V**

I was surrounded by darkness once again. But this time I saw Pacifica being held by chains. "Paz!" I shouted and ran to her. But before I could reach her I was tackled and thrown by that same mystery figure from before.

"You what do you want from me!" I shouted. The figure put a hand on the skull and took it off. What I saw shocked me. The figure was me but my claws and fangs were glowing bright blue.

"D-DIPPER!" I hear Pacifica shout. I roared at me? And charged him. I was about to hit him when I was knocked out.

 **REAL WORLD DIPPER P.O.V**

I wake up shouting but this time I'm holding my hair. I was then meat to a kick to the back. I land on the ground and got back up. I see that Tambry was scared and ran and Hid behind me. I look at the person who attacked me and I see Beerus.

"Hello friend." He said. I glared at him my fist clenched into a fist. I turn around and see the Whole track team has changed and was outside watching everything. "Well would you look at that we have an audience let's give them a perfect show." Beerus stated with a smirk.

"Tambry go with the others and hide." I stated. "W-what about you?" Tambry asked scared. "Just…GO!" I shouted and she ran to the others to hide. When they did they where hidden but were still able to see what's going to happen.

I put on hand behind my back which was contacting Mabel. The other was in a fist. Beerus took out his sword and charged me. I then block his attack with my left arm. He was smirking at me. I threw a punch with my right arm and hit him in the face.

Beerus charged at me again but this time he had two swords. My claws showed and I started using them to deflect his sword attacks. I charged at him but this time he blocked the attack with his swords forming an x.

I was then met with a kick to the gut and I fell to the ground. Beerus was about to kill me when he was hit with a rock. Beerus turned his head and sees that Wendy was the one who through the rock. He slowly walked to her and Wendy and the track team started throwing rocks at him. Beerus just deflected all of them with one sword.

When he reached Wendy he was about to swing his sword when I sinked my claws into his back. "You b-bastard!" He shouted. I Roared as I threw him over to the bleachers.

I roared at him my fangs, claws, and golden eyes now showing. "Looks like you showed your true colors." Beerus stated getting up slowly. Everyone was now looking at me with fear in their eyes.

I roared again and charged Beerus. As I charged Beerus I was shot in the back with a teaser. I roared in pain but I turned to the one who teased me. And it was some guy in a black hood. I then felt something go through me. I look at my chest and see a sword going through it.

"You should never turn your back on a Hunter!" Beerus announced. I grabbed the sword and broke it in half. "What! How did you…" "You should never take too long to kill a monster." I then threw the blade at Beerus and he dodged it barely.

I then was about to punch Beerus but the hooded figure blocked it and hit me in the chest witched hurt a lot. I then fell to the ground. I look at the two hunters. "Next, time Dipper, next time!" Beerus shouted and vanished with the hooded figure.

 **WENDYS P.O.V**

I saw both figures vanish in front of my eyes and Dipper on the ground bleeding. "Dipper!" I shouted and ran to his aid. I held him in my arms as blood was now staining my cloths.

"Dipper!" I hear a voice said. I turn around to see a girl with brown hair, a sweater with a shooting star on it, blue skirt, and black shoes. "What happened to him?" She asked taking him away from my arms and into hers.

"Two figures appeared and started fighting Dipper and one of the stabbed him with a sword." I explained to her. "Don't worry Dip I got you." She said to him. "Are you his girlfriend?" I asked. "W-what no gross he's my brother!" She stated.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." I apologized but couldn't get the image of Dipper with glowing eyes claws and fangs. "Hey um what's your name?" I asked her. "Mabel!" She shouted without looking at me.

"Mabel what was that?" I asked her. She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" She asked back. "When those guys attacked I saw Dipper with glowing golden eyes, claws, and fangs, what was that I just saw?" I asked her scared.

Mabel took a deep breath and looked at me. "It's a long story." She said. Then the ambulance finally arrived and put Dipper in a stroller. Mabel went with him to the hospital. As for the rest of us we were just standing there in disbelief.

"I-Is Dipper?" Tambry asked me. I turn to face her direction. "I don't know what Dipper is?" I said looking at where the ambulance went.

 **(A/N:I hoped you guys liked this chapter it was a pretty long one. Anyways tell me what you think and please Review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Dipper's P.O.V**

I was surrounded by darkness once again but this time I feel a lot sleepier more relaxed for some odd reason. "DIPPER!" a voice called out to me. _Who's there?_ I thought to myself. I can't open my eyes what's going on?

I fell someone pick me up and put me on something with wheels. I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was pure darkness. I then feel a palm on my chest. I look up and see that figure again but this time it was wearing the skull.

"You again what…what's happening?" I asked him. He points up at the sky and I see a small window open I was now able to see what's happening outside. "Why am I in the hospital?" I asked him again. He just points to his chest.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Mabel had to wait in the lobby as the preformed surgery on Dipper. Mabel couldn't stand still so she paced back and forward. "Mabel what happened?" She turned around to see both her parents waiting for her to answer.

"MOM!" Mabel shouted and embraced her in a tight hug. "Mabel what's wrong?" Nicole asked. "He got him I couldn't help him" Mabel blurted out shedding tears. John smashes his fist into the wall making it crack. "Beerus!" John shouted.

"Its ok sweetheart your brother will be fine." Nicole reassured her. "How can you tell mom?" Mabel asked looking up at her. "Because I believe." Was all she said.

A few hours later one of the doctors came out of the operation room Dipper was in. "How is he?" John asked him. The doctor took a sigh, "He's doing fine but you're lucky his friend called an ambulance or else he would be dead." He announced.

"Can we see him?" Nicole asked. "Yes but I suggest you keep your voices low." He stated. They nodded and the doctor allowed them inside. Once in they see that Dipper on the bed sleeping. His chest was sowing the giant stitches. They see his long coat hanging on a coat rack.

"D-Dipper?" Mabel whispered and held his hand. "Mr. Pine's can I talk to you for a sec." The doctor asked. John walked with the Doctor outside of the room.

"Mr. Pine's do you know that your son is healing?" He asked. "You have to be more specific." John replied. "By Healing I mean in an alarming rate like your son isn't human." The doctor said. John walked up to the Doctor and pulled out a small perfume bottle.

"What are you do-"The doctor was cut off by John spraying him with the perfume and he fell to the ground. "I hate doing that." John exclaimed and picked him up and put him inside of the janitor's closet.

 **Few hours later**

Pacifica was on her computer completing some homework when she got a text about something. "Hmm…what's this?" She asked herself. She opened her phone and see's a video connected to the text.

When she opened the video she saw Dipper being knocked around by Beerus. She started to panic until she got a phone call. She answered it. "Hello?" She asked. "Get to the hospital now!" Mabel screamed. "What why?" She asked but Mabel hung up the phone.

Pacifica just shrugged it off and closed her computer and grabbed the car keys and drove to the hospital. After a few minutes she walked into the hospital wondering why Mabel needs her here of all places.

"Pacifica in here." Mabel whispered and made a 'come here gestures'. Pacifica obliged and walked inside the room. She was shocked to see Dipper on the bed. Pacifica slowly walked up to Dipper and held his hand.

"What happened?" She asked Mabel. "I don't know." Mabel said in shame. "Beerus got him." John stated. Pacifica jumped a little at the new voice. "W-Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Dipper Father." John stated.

"And you are?" Nicole asked the blonde. "Who are you?" Pacifica asked pointing at Nicole. "I'm Dipper's Mother." Nicole stated. "I'm Pacifica Northwest I'm a friend of your son." She stated.

"Well nice to meet you Pacifica." Nicole said with a smile. "What happened to him?" Pacifica asked. They all stared at Dipper. "Beerus got to him and I guess it was so unexpected that he couldn't fight back." John explained breaking the ice.

"What do we do now?" Pacifica asked. "We wait it's all we could do now." Mabel exclaimed looking at Dipper.

 **Next Week**

Pacifica was and Mabel were both getting weird stares from the school heck even the teachers did the same. It was lunch time and Mabel Pacifica Candy and Grenda sat at a table away from the crowd.

"What do we do now?" Pacifica asked. Mabel couldn't help but take a deep breath. "I…I wish I knew." Mabel answered. "Hey it's you again." A voice called out to the group. The turn around to see Wendy with Tambry.

"Oh hey what are you doing here?" Asked Mabel to the red head. "Well you guys were away from the crowd so I figured you needed some company?" Wendy said with a smile.

"Thanks if only Dipper were here." Mabel announced with a tear rolling down her check. "What did happen to him?" Tambry asked. "He went into surgery and now he's just resting for the time being." Replied Mabel.

"That guy who is he and why is he after Dipper?" Asked Tambry a bit curious. "That man you saw attack Dipper is known as Beerus…The Monster Hunter." Pacifica exclaimed.

"What!" Wendy and Tambry shouted in unison. "Ok then who was the other guy?" Asked Tambry. "What other guy?" Grenda asked. "Well we saw him fight two figures Beerus and some guy in a black hood." Wendy explained.

Mabel rubbed the bottom of her chin like if she were thinking. The Bell rang and everyone split up and went to their classes.

 _Don't worry Dipper you be fine I hope_ Mabel thought as she walked into her next class.

 **Hospital Dipper's room**

Beerus looks at the defenseless Dipper on the bed. Beerus couldn't help but chuckle. "Looks like this is going to be easier than I thought." Beerus took out his gun and aimed it at Dipper's forehead. Beerus had his finger on the trigger and smiled.

 **To be continued…**

 **(A/N:HAHAHAH cliff hanger will Dipper live or will he Die only time will tell. I hoped you guys liked this chapter please REVIEW!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Beerus aimed his gun at Dippers forehead and smiled finger on the trigger. But before he can pull the trigger he got a phone call, "Ugh what is it now." Beerus annoyed of the sudden phone call.

"Hello?" Beerus asked. "Say what? Ok fine I'm on my way." Beerus then hanged up the phone and looked at Dipper. "You win this round but next time you won't be so lucky." And with that Beerus left.

A few minutes later Dipper woke up from his slumber and looked around. He was in the hospital that's for sure but who else was here? He could smell that there was another presence with him when he was sleeping.

Dipper just shrugged it off and began to sit on his bed. He sees the door open and finds the nurse. "Ah Mr. Pines your awake?" asked the nurse surprised. "How long was I asleep?" Dipper asked rubbing his eyes. "2 or 3 hours I think." The nurse replied with a smile.

"Weird can I go now?" Dipper asked with a slight headache. "Well you're all healed up so I see why not." The nurse replied and walked out. Dipper got out of bed took the uav out and grabbed his coat.

Before Dipper could leave the hospital he had to sign some papers saying he's left. Once that was done Dipper was now walking to his house.

When he was walking to his house he notice that everyone in town was giving him weird looks. He just shrugged them off and began walking faster.

He finally reached his house and opened the door to find his Dad watching T.V. and his Mom cleaning the dishes. Dipper coughed to get his parents attention. His mom was the first one to react.

"Dipper your okay!" She ran to her son and hugged him draining all oxygen from him. "Mom…can't…breath." Replied Dipper his face turning purple. "Oh sorry!" His mom quickly let him go. Dipper took a deep breath and exhaled. "Its fine but I have this bad headache.

"Well you were just healing from a fight you just had." His dad said with a smirk. "I did?" Dipper asked a bit confused. "I'm afraid so sweetie but hey you're here and healed and that's all that matters." His mom hugged him and left to go back into the kitchen.

"Where's Mabel?" Dipper asked looking at his father. "She's having one of those sleepovers again." His dad replied. Dipper nodded and began walking upstairs. He reached his sisters bed room door and opened it. He found his sister with Candy and Grenda and surprisingly Pacifica was also there. The four girls looked at Dipper in complete shock. "I know I'm handsome and all but you don't have to stare." Dipper joked.

"Bro-Bro your okay!" Maple shouted with complete happiness and hugged her brother. "Yup but what exactly is going on here?" Dipper asked. "Well we thought why not have a sleep over?" Asked Mabel with a smile.

"Right well I'm going to bed so…don't bother me." Replied Dipper as he walked out.

"So what now?" asked Candy? "What we always do in these types of things." Grenda replied. "And what exactly is that?" Pacifica asked. "We talk about cute boys!" Mabel shouted.

Mabel looked at Candy, "So you like anyone candy?" Mabel asked her. "Well I do like that randy guy from school." Candy said with a small blush. Everyone but Pacifica "ooo".

"What about you Grenda?" Mabel asked her. "Oh that kid with the accent!" Grenda yelled. Mabel eyes landed on Pacifica. "What about you? You have any feeling for someone?" Mabel asked with a small smile.

"Um…I have no idea what you're talking about." Pacifica stated looking away from Mabel with blush across her face. "Oh come on Pacifica there has to be someone you like?" candy said nudging her side. "Um…well there is someone but I don't know if he likes me though." Pacifica said looking down.

"Well so who is he?" Mabel asked now curious. "Well he likes to be a mystery sometimes, always has a book in his face, he dose cute little thing when he laughs, oh and always wears.-"Pacifica notice that she said to much and looked away from the group with a bright blush on her face.

"Wow who ever this guy is he sure is lucky to have a girl like you fall for him." Mabel said with a small chuckle. The other soon joined even Pacifica. "But what's his name?" Grenda asked her now curious.

"Let's just say it's someone we know." Pacifica said with a nervous laugh. "Is it Dipper?" Asked Candy. Pacifica's blush grew bigger and she looked away. "OMG it is…you like my brother!" Mabel shouted with a huge smile.

Pacifica quickly covered Mabel's mouth. "Mabel are you trying to blow my cover!" Pacifica said. The girls couldn't help but laugh.

Dipper decided that he wasn't going to sleep until later so he went into the backyard. Dipper just snapped his fingers and his training robot showed up. "What is it that you need Master pines?" asked the robot.

"Let's see if my fighting skills have improved." Dipper stated as he was in his fighting stance. "As you wish." The robot took out his sword and was now in a fighting stance.

The robot charged Dipper first and started swinging the sword fast. Dipper either dodged the attack or blocked it. The robot took one final swing and Dipper caught it in his hands. The robot kicked Dipper in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

The robot jumped at the fallen Dipper and took a swing at him. Dipper quickly rolled out of the way and the sword made contact with the ground. Dipper quickly stood up and charged the robot. The robot sensed his presence coming and did a jump kick that made Dipper fly back to the ground.

"I wonder why Dipper always fighting that thing its weird." Pacifica said staring out the window. "He's been like that well until we arrived here that is." Mabel replied. "Does he ever like stop?" Pacifica asked her. "Only when he loses." Mabel said with a smile.

Pacifica decided to go outside with Dipper. "Hey Pacifica where are you going?" Mabel asked. Pacifica only ignored her and kept walking until she reached the backyard.

Pacifica walked all the way till she was within a few feet away from Dipper. "What are you doing?" She asked him. Dipper turned around and saw Pacifica. Dipper didn't answer as he blocked the attack from the robot. "Paz what are you doing here?" Dipper replied. "I'm at a sleep over duh." She jokingly answered. "I mean what are you doing out here!" Dipper shouted between breaths as he blocking each shot.

"I'm bored and decided why not bother Dipper." She said with a smile. Before Dipper could protest Dipper was on the ground and the training was over. The robot told him his results and left. "Why did you leave anyways?" Dipper asked the blonde.

"They kept talking about boys we like." Pacifica said with a small blush. "Of course they did." Dipper chuckled and sat on the porch. Pacifica sat next to him.

Silence consumed them. They had nothing to say until Pacifica broke the ice by saying, "If you liked someone what would you do to get their interest?" She asked him. "Why do you ask?" Dipper looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wondering." Pacifica said not meeting Dippers gaze. "I would do something that she liked…why?" Dipper asked. Pacifica just nodded and looked at the trees. "Dipper do you ever feel like your soul mate is right next to you?" Pacifica asked looking at Dipper.

"I'm afraid not but I have had that similar feeling before." Dipper stated. "Y-You have?" Pacifica asked blushing hard. Dipper nodded, "Yup but it keeps fading away." Dipper stated.

"How come?" Pacifica asked. "I don't know but something tells me that something big is coming and it seems to be taking it's time." Dipper said with a small chuckle.

Pacifica put a hand no Dippers shoulder, "If something big were to come we will get through this together." Pacifica gave Dipper a warm smile. Dipper couldn't help but give her a hug. Pacifica blushed at the sudden hug but melted into it and hugged him back.

"That's nice." Said a familiar voice. The two looked at who spoke and it turned out to be Mabel with a camera and holding a picture of Pacifica and him hugging. "I'll kill you for that Mabel!" Pacifica shouted and started to chase her.

Dipper chuckled at himself as he saw the cute blonde chase his sister. _Wait did I just say Pacifica was cute?_ Dipper thought to himself. He shook his head and walked into the house.

The skies finally turn dark which meant it's time to sleep. Dipper was now in his bed sleeping.

 **Dipper's Dream**

Dipper was surrounded by darkness again. "What is with me and being in darkness?" Dipper asked himself. Dipper heard a loud scream. "Pacifica!" Dipper shouted and ran to the direction he was now in the forest.

Dipper sees Pacifica but she was being hanged over a pit of lava. Dipper tried to move towards her direction but his body was frozen in place. Dipper saw another light behind him and when he turned around he saw Mabel who was also hanged above a lava pit.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted looking at both Pacifica and Mabel and thinking on who to save first. "Dipper grant my final wish and save Pacifica!" Mabel yelled. Dipper looked at Mabel with teary eyes.

"No Dipper please save Mabel she's your sister I'll just be a burden on you…save her!" Pacifica yelled. Dipper looked at Pacifica with the same teary eyes and he didn't know what to do.

"You have to make a choice Dipper." A familiar voice spoke to him. Dipper turned around to see Beerus standing between Pacifica and Mabel. Dipper couldn't help but feel the anger fueling his body. "Stay away from my family!" Dipper shouted and charged beerus.

An invisible force pushed Dipper back as he was now on the floor. "Who gets to live Dipper?" Beerus started. Dipper slowly stood back up furiously looking between both Pacifica and Mabel. "Oh I know a loop hole for you." Beerus told him.

Dipper looked at Beerus as he snapped his fingers and both girls feel into the pit of lava screaming in horror and pain. Dipper's eyes widen and he screamed, "NOOO!"

 **Back into reality**

Dipper woke up shaking and breathing heavily. He looked at his clock and it read 2:30am. He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. He was about to go back asleep when he heard a knock on his door.

He quickly whipped off the sweat and answered the door. When he opened his door he found Pacifica on the other side. "Pacifica what are you doing it's 2:30 in the morning what are you doing up?" Dipper asked her.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you." Pacifica looked down with a small blush avoiding eye contact. "Why?" Dipper asked. "I-I-I had a bad nightmare." Pacifica admitted with a blush. Dipper sighed and allowed her in.

Once Dipper closed the door Pacifica was sitting on his bed. "So aren't you going to lie down?" Pacifica asked him. Dipper did what he was told and lied down on his bed. He scooted a bit to the left for Pacifica to lie down. She climbed into his bed and lied on her side to look at Dipper. "What's wrong?" Pacifica asked him. Dipper shot a confused look at Pacifica. "What do you mean?" Dipper said.

"When you answered the door you were shaking why?" Pacifica asked him. Dipper sighed and looked at Pacifica. "They died." Dipper said his hair covering his eyes. "W-who died?" Asked Pacifica a bit worried.

Dippers hand started to shake but he ignored it, "You and Mabel died in front of me." Dipper breathed out. Pacifica only held his hand and said, "Dipper its okay look me and your sister are fine." Pacifica rubbed her thumb on dipper's hand.

Dipper didn't even bother to look at Pacifica and he just stared at the ceiling. Pacifica snuggled up against Dipper and fell to sleep. Dipper's eyes widen at the sudden action. He looked down on Pacifica and saw her snuggled up against him.

Dipper only smirked and kissed the top off her head and snuggled up against Pacifica his chin on top of her head. Little did Dipper know that under his chin was Pacifica with a big smile on her face and a small blush.

 **(A/N: Hey guys what's up I hope you liked this moment than anything but don't worry your pretty little heads this ship won't interfere with the story well now yet at least anyways PLEASE RIEVIEW!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day Dipper and the gang walked to school everyone were happy except for Dipper. The moment Dipper walked into his classroom everyone stared at him with angry looking eyes.

Dipper only ignored the stares and sat in his seat. The moment he did a bunch of girls walked up to him with big smiles on their faces. "Um…Can I help you?" Dipper asked a bit nervous.

One girl looked at him then asked, "Since you're a wolf how come you don't have ears and tail?" She asked. I rub the back of my neck and laugh nervously, "Not all of us are like that hehe." The girls look at him confused like.

"What do you mean?" Another girl asked. "The only person I know that show their ears and tail is my mom." Dipper explained. Before any more girls can say anything else I heard someone cough behind them.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Questioned Pacifica in an angry tone. "Were just asking some questions why do you care?" Asked the leader of the group. Pacifica only glared and walked to dipper holding his arm tight. "Be because he's mine now back off." Pacifica stated her eyes looking like she could kill.

The girls did and walked back to their seats. "What was that about me being yours?" Dipper asked Pacifica with a smirk. Pacifica only blushed and looked away. "Shut up and be glad that I helped you." She yelled and as soon as she did the teacher came in ready to start the class.

 **Lunch Time**

Not only was Dipper getting weird stares from his class bet he was also getting them from the whole school. Dipper made it to his spot and sat down on the table.

Dipper could hear everyone talking about him but he chose to ignore it and keep on eating. As soon as he started eating someone threw an object at dipper.

Dipper turned around to find what looked like the track team in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" One of the track team members stated pointing at Dipper. "What is it now?" Dipper asked a bit annoyed.

"We want you out of our school you freak!" The other member of the track team stated. They slowly start to close in on Dipper with every step. "Look I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have too." Dipper yelled back.

Everyone in the school started to watch what was about to go down. One of the track team members threw a punch at Dipper which he blocked and threw him the other way.

Two of the tried to team up on Dipper but just blocked and back pedaled. Little did Dipper know that three of the other members were behind him?

Before Dipper knew it he was punched clean on to the face knocking him down. One of them grabbed Dipper and held him up as the other threw punches at his stomach or in the face.

One of them was about to throw the finishing blow they were stopped by an angry Wendy? "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Wendy shouted shocked at what she is seeing.

"We were going to teach this freak a lesson about being normal." The one holding Dipper said. Wendy only glared at him, "Let him go gene." Wendy shouted. Gene did what he was told and dropped Dipper on the ground.

"Now go to the track and give my 50 laps." Shouted Wendy. Every single member of the track team moaned in annoyance. "NOW!" Shouted Wendy and everyone ran to the track. Wendy quickly ran to Dippers aid and helped him up.

"You okay Dipper?" Wendy asked the teen with worry in her face. "I've been worse." Dipper stated with a small chuckle. Wendy also giggled. "Hey can I ask you something?" Wendy asked as they sat at the lunch table.

"What is it?" Dipper asked one arm holding his bruised side. "Why were they fighting you?" she asked a bit curious and worried.

"You should know you were with them when it happened." Dipper stated looking at the sky. "Oh" Was all Wendy could say. She wanted to say something else but was interrupted by Pacifica and Mabel and her friends walking towards them.

"Hey bro-bro what happened to you?" Mabel asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice. "Bulling is what happened." Dipper said plainly. "Who are you?" Mabel asked looking at Wendy.

"Hey the names Wendy nice to meet you." Wendy said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Wendy." Mabel said with a big smile. "So what are you doing here?" Asked Pacifica sitting next to Dipper.

"I just wanted to ask him about something." Wendy stated with a sly smile. "What would that be?" Asked Pacifica a bit of anger leaving her voice. "Never mind I gotta go anyway see you dudes later." Wendy said and walked to the track.

Dipper sighed and rested his head on Pacificas shoulder again. "Dip are you sure your okay I mean you look pretty hurt." Asked Pacifica a bit worried.

"I'm fine just a bit tired that's all." Dipper said.

"Oh that reminds me do you guys want to go to the lake?" asked Mabel. "Why would we go to the lake?" Asked Grenda. "Just to you know hang out." Mabel said with a smile.

 **At the Lake**

Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, and Candy were there at the lake. "How come Grenda isn't here?" Asked Mabel. "Oh candy couldn't make it because she is busy with something." Candy explained.

"Hey we should go to that island over there." Yelled Mabel at the small island in the middle of the lake. They all quickly rent a boat and start to drive towards the island. "Were here guys." Shouted Dipper from the stirring wheel.

They all started to walk deep within the island. "Man this place is creepy." Pacifica stated walking a bit closer to Dipper. "You can say that again." Agreed Candy. They then heard a loud roar coming from the fog.

Dipper and Mabel nod at each other and ran to the roar. As they were ready to fight what was roaring they find a beaver messing with a chainsaw.

"Well I guess there is nothing to be scared of right guys." Dipper said looking back at the others. When he turned around he saw Pacifica Candy and Mabel looking up in fear. "Uh Dipper." Pacifica said pointing behind me.

Dipper turns around and sees a giant monster with a long neck and big fangs showing. It roars at me which caused by long coat to flap against the wind.

"We should probably um…r-RUN!" Dipper shouted as they began to run back. Dipper looks behind him to see that the monster is gaining speed.

Dipper jumps forward turning into a werewolf and grabbing everyone and putting them on his back. As he began to run the monster was gaining ground. "Dipper comes on it gaining on us!" Shouted Mabel. Dipper only growled and began to run as fast as he can.

"Dipper Jump!" Shouted Pacifica as they were getting closer to the boat. Dipper jumped towards the boat landing on it making the boat move backwards. Mabel quickly got on the wheel and started up the engine of the boat and began to drive away.

Candy got off of Dipper to find him some water. Pacifica only stood by his side as she sees Dipper sweating and panting hard. "Dipper I know you're tired but please stay with us we still need you." Pacifica said.

As she said that the Monster broke the front of the boat causing it to sink a bit. The monster was about to lunge at Mabel but Dipper jumped on its face and began scratching it causing blood to spill.

The monster tried hard to shake off the Wolf from its face. But Dipper held on tight and began to sink his teeth into its neck making it screech in pain. The monster threw Dipper to the shore where he was badly injured and bleeding a bit.

Luckily for the girls they were close to the shore. They began to swim to Dipper once they made it to shore they quickly ran to Dipper. "Dipper are you okay?" asked Mabel holding her brother in her arms.

Dipper opened his eyes and says, "What the hell happened?" "Dipper you were fighting the monster that was after us." Pacifica explained. "Why is my mouth bloody?" Dipper asked his hand on his mouth.

"You kind of bit the monsters neck." Candy explained to him. Dipper quickly spat out the blood from his mouth and started to dry his tongue out. "That explains why the taste was so bad." Dipper said looking disgusted.

"You saved us Dipper you should be Happy." Said Pacifica with her hand on his shoulder. Dipper smiled at Pacifica witched she returned the favor. They all decided to leave but before they did Dipper turned around looking back at the island.

That's when Dippers eyes widen. He saw that figure again but this time his eyes were glowing blood red. _Like an alpha?_ Dipper thought to himself.

He began to walk away but this time his mind was set on the figure with red eyes.

Dipper and Mabel arrived at their home but before Dipper could walk in Pacifica stopped him dead in his tracks. "What are you doing?" asked Dipper. Pacifica didn't say anything and just kisses Dipper. _Right in front of my parents and Mabel!_ Dipper thought to himself.

Once the kiss ended Pacifica whisper something into his ear. "You belong to me pines and me only never forget that." And with that note Pacifica kisses his check and goes home.

"What…just…happened?" Dipper asked confused. "I think you just got your first crush." His Dad states with a smile. "Aww my baby has his very first crush I'm so proud of you come here." His mom says giving Dipper a hug.

"Dipper has a girlfriend. Dipper has a Girlfriend. Dipper has a girlfriend." Mabel shouts also hugging me with mom. "Hey don't leave me behind." His Dad shouts and hugs his family.

 _Yup I have no clue what is happening_ Dipper thought as everyone was hugging each other.

 **(A/N:Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry if I haven't posted anything new for this that is because I'm catching up on my other stories I follow on this website anyways please forgive me with this new chapter I made. And remember REVIEW!)**


End file.
